The present invention pertains to compounds having at least one olefinic unsaturated group and at least one glycidyl ether group.
Unsaturated epoxy compounds such as glycidyl methacrylate have been employed in halogenated polymers as acid scavengers however, because of the ester groups, they are hydrolytically unstable.
It has now been discovered that compounds having a terminal acetylenic group react with an epihalohydrin by addition to the acetylenic group to form an ethylenic halohydrin ether which can be dehydrohalogenated by conventional means to form an ethylenically unsaturated glycidyl ether. Glycidyl ethers are much more hydrolytically stable.